LeonThat's Me!
by QuirkySmile
Summary: Sir Leon contemplates the necessity of the other Knights of the Round Table, to the tune of a catchy song? One-shot! no slash.


**Hey ya'll! So I was looking through the archives and was all-"Wow, there aren't that man Leon fics...I MUST REMEDY THE SITUATION!" Yeah, Leon is my fav knight. **

**I haven't seen season four (or finished season three) yet, so I haven't exactly even seen Percival in an episode yet...but I watched a bunch of clips on YouTube with him! So, I'm sorry if some of the knights seem OCC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or the song _Lean On Me (by Bill Withers, in case you were wondering)._**

**_Hope you enjoy! ~Quirk_**

* * *

><p>Sir Leon walked down the corridors of the castle in Camelot. He had a lot on his mind now that there were more Knights of the Round Table, more knights in Arthur's court…more knights than Leon thought was really necessary.<p>

Sure, Gwaine was a must-he did save Arthur's life (twice). Lancelot was a much different story. Arthur was sort of pressured into letting him join. There was a sort of history between the two. _But _Percival did come with Lancelot. Leon liked Percival, the big man was nice and strong-he had earned his right to be a knight. Elyan-Leon shuddered at the name-he had no point to be a knight. The only reason he was allowed into the club was because he was Guinevere's brother, and "Lover Boy" just couldn't say 'no' to whatever his Sweetheart requested.

It wasn't fair! Arthur might as well just let Merlin be a knight while he was at it. It wouldn't be the dumbest decision he'd ever made (Leon's thoughts returned, again, to Elyan).

Leon had been Arthur's friend the longest. He had been the king's right hand man since _before_ he was crowned king, since before Merlin even came over from Cenred's kingdom. Which, now that he thought of it, was rather peculiar; why hadn't Uther (May he rest in peace) been the least bit suspicious? Why had he just let the gawky raven haired boy-not even a citizen of Camelot-become Arthur's manservant? He could've been a spy!

It didn't really matter, though. Leon actually liked Merlin. The boy was always good for a laugh, and he was a loyal friend to have around. Whenever the worst was happening, it would always get better once Merlin arrived on the scene.

Somewhere in the castle the notes from an extremely catchy tune began to fill the corridor he was in.

Bum-bumbumbumbum…it continued to flow as Leon walked down the rest of the corridor's length.

"_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong_

_I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on!"_

Leon bopped his head to the beat. He didn't think that he'd ever heard this song before, but he was getting really into it; it was oh so very catchy.

By the time the chorus came back around the second time, Leon was singing new words:

_"Leon-that's me!_

_When you're not strong-that's Arthur!_

_I'll be your friend-yo, Merlin!_

_I'll help you carry on-with Percival!_

_For, it won't be long-Gwaine's too short!_

_And I'm gonna need-not Elyan…_

_Somebody to lean on-preferably Lancelot!"_

Personally, Leon thought that his rendition of the tune played out rather well. He started to add some slick dance moves as he turned the corner and entered into a different corridor.

When a small bout of only instrumentals came, Leon added a few 'finger snaps' and some well-placed 'shoulder leans,' along with some fancy footwork that would have made even the best dancer in Camelot jealous.

When a new verse, one that sounded different than the previous ones, came on, Leon-again-revised it

_"Call on your Merlin, when you need a hand_

_He's the greatest in all the land!_

_Gwaine's kinda short, if you know what I mean,_

_He's the smallest knight I've ever seen."_

That part of the song ended, but Leon felt as is the rest of the knights needed a line to go along with the beat, so he repeated it until he got through them all.

_"Arthur's a dallophead (yes he is)_

_More often than not, he's sleeping in bed._

_Percival is so strong, he lifts weights_

_I've seen him do a hundred pounds-times eight!_

_I don't like Elyan-he won't get a line…_

_I'm only singing this because it'll rhyme._

_Lancelot's a loser, what more can I say?_

_He is in the morning, the night-ALL DAY!"_

Leon smiled, he was really liking this song. He started to sing some random notes to place some emphasis on the song. "Oooooh! OooOOOoOoo_Ohh_!" He drawled out into the imaginary microphone he was holding in his hand, "_Yeeeeaaah!_ Oh-oh-oh-oh! Ooooooooo!"

He sang the chorus one last time:

_"Leon-that's me!_

_When you're not strong-that's Arthur!_

_I'll be your friend-you, Merlin!_

_I'll help you carry on-with Percival!_

_For it won't be long-Gwaine's too short!_

_And I'm gonna need-not Elyan…_

_Somebody to lean on-preferably Lancelot!"_

He ended the song out of breath; his finger pointed to the sky dramatically.

When the sound of a set of hands clapping reached his ears, he slowly lowered his hand and turned around. Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Lancelot were all standing there. Four of the faces looked a little peeved, Merlin looked ecstatic (he had been the one clapping).

"What do you mean I'm not strong?"

"You think I'm a good friend?"

"Do you really think _I'm_ that strong?"

"You know I'm sensitive about my height!"

"Are you saying that you don't like me?"

"Why are you leaning on me?"

All of their faces demanded an answer, but Percival's and Merlin's also held a little bit of pride as well.

"This is the part when I run, correct?" Leon asked.

"Oh yeah." Arthur replied in a testy voice.

And run Leon did, with the four angry knights chasing after him, spewing a stream of unpleasant comments and threats.

Merlin only smiled and turned in the other direction and began to hum the song that Leon had been singing. Soon, the small servant to the king was joined by the giant knight. They both looked at each other and smiled really big and began to hum together.


End file.
